


full moons

by lemonpuree



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Werewolves, werewolf!iwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonpuree/pseuds/lemonpuree
Summary: werewolf au with wolf!iwa and human!oikawa
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: Iwaoi Server Valentine Exchange 2021





	full moons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dawn_of_the_dead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_of_the_dead/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> The prompt I chose was "werewolf au (Oikawa cuddling/playing with wolf-Iwa during a full moon)" ! Happy Valentine's Day!!


End file.
